


I Thought Our Story Was Epic

by BelovedCreation



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey dreams of being part of an epic love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought Our Story Was Epic

 

> _I want someone to love me like snape loved lily. like gatsby loved daisy. like heathcliffe loved cathy. like the phantom loved christine. like humbert loved lolita. like apollo loved daphne. l don’t understand romance. please keep men away from me until I learn_

Audrey snorted and hit the reblog button.

She had joined Tumblr a few years ago, when “A Tell Tale Vlog” had gone on the air and she heard about this website where fans were flipping their lids about all things classic literature. Audrey made an official @iamaudreyporter Tumblr, but she also made an undercover blog where she went by the name “Katie” and claimed to be camera shy. Her alter ego was allowed to freak out about the upcoming webseries of  _Northanger Abbey_  with her 116 followers.

@iamaudreyporter reblogged a particularly pretty photoset from the first episode.

In a few days, when it got out that Audrey had been signed on for the upcoming  _Gatsby_  film, she would have to block posts with “The Great Gatsby”, “Jay Gatsby”, etc. from her dash. The last thing that she needed was to psych herself out about this role. She had learned her lesson after she ran across a scathing review of  _Persuasion_  one of “Katie“‘s mutuals had posted. Apparently making Wentworth recite the letter had been the least of her problems with the adaptation.

Before she forgot, Audrey blocked the necessary items and shut off her computer for the night.

But [the text post](http://wearethemakersofmanners.tumblr.com/post/85235028275/i-want-someone-to-love-me-like-snape-loved-lily) lingered in her mind for the next several days.

It was there when she was buying her groceries, it was there when she dropped off her rent check, and it was there when she and Cat met for gelato.

When she curled up in her pjs Friday night, flipping through her Netflix account, she realized what it was that was bothering her.

Audrey knew that the text post was right. The dog-eared copy of  _The Great Gatsby_  on her bedside table was proof that she knew the Gatsby/Daisy relationship was flawed. Fully, fatally flawed. But she still envied Daisy in her glittering dresses with a man who was tragically in love with her.

In her senior year AP English class, the teacher had held aloft a copy of  _Romeo and Juliet_ and asked them if Romeo and Juliet were really in love. 17-year-old Audrey had no doubt that this was the greatest love story of all time.

By the end of the two weeks, she had been convinced that this was a pair of stupid and impulsive teenagers whose hormones had killed people.

Now, almost ten years later, Audrey wasn’t so sure anymore. In the face of so much hate and death, Romeo and Juliet had the audacity to love with their whole hearts. When the world tried to restrict their affections, they had rebelled and chosen love. Wasn’t that beautiful? Didn’t the story show how love is the only thing worth living for and the only thing worth dying for?

So maybe Audrey didn’t understand romance. That was a fair assertion to make. Her previous relationships had all ended amicably enough after a maximum of eight months. They had just never been  _enough_  for her. They hadn’t been worth living or dying for.

When Audrey curled up on a Friday night, alone in her new apartment, her heart started to ache for that kind of love. She wanted someone to make those grand romantic gestures, dammit. She wanted some guy to be an idiot and do something crazy for her. She wanted him to get off a plane or stop a wedding or show up at her door.

Sometimes the ache hurt so badly that she covered it up with a romantic comedy.  _You’ve Got Mail_.  _Ever After_.  _Princess Diaries 2_.  _PS I Love You. Dirty Dancing. 10 Things I Hate About You. The Proposal. Austenland. The Notebook. Moulin Rouge.  
_

When it got particularly bad, Audrey would get on YouTube and watch the highlights of some of her favorite couples. One user had made [a](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkpXv_KUsA8) [whole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_UilKcVWGM) [series](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypKMWesOOLw) [about](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAAjNpiXfCc) [Joey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb6IfC8zfd0) [and](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03NELqjZ8q8) [Pacey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3wtPN-kaXw). All seven videos were in Audrey’s “favorites” folder.

Things like that happened in real life, didn’t they? You longed for someone with your whole heart, afraid to take a risk and put yourself out there. And then you shared a magical kiss and the universe righted itself. All the angst and all of the longing was worth it in the end because they loved you back just as much.

Audrey pressed start on the remote and burrowed deeper under her blankets, a pillow clutched to her chest. Her own epic story was going to happen some day. For now, she would enjoy someone else’s.


End file.
